The Cover In The Family
by Mr.Vic88
Summary: Gibbs and the MCTR are working with the Jeffersonian and their best FBI Agent Seeley Booth On an Undercover Assignment.
1. Chapter 1

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth thank you so much for meeting us here today." NCIS Director Jenny Shepard said as she looked at the two partners. "I really appreciate you two coming all the way to NCIS headquarters."

"No problem at all…. Agent Fornell always spoke nicely about this place." Booth said with a smile as he took a seat.

"Yes well I wasn't given much of a choice." Brennan answered.

"Bones." Booth pleaded with his partner of Eight years and girlfriend of two.

"What?…. I'm sorry Director Vance but I do have better things to be doing with my time."

"Such as?" Jenny asked trying to hide the amusement in her face.

"Identifying the remains that are in Limbo…. My publisher is frequently calling asking about the next chapter in my book."

"Yes but are any of those things governmentally important?" Brennan glared at Booth knowing he had just beaten her. He retaliated with a charm smile he knew she couldn't resist.

"As I was saying." Jenny spoke up again getting the attention of the two partners. "Two soldiers were found dead this morning in Marengo Illinois….. One was a marine the other was a ranger both brothers, both were brutally murdered along with their wives."

"So this is an inter agency cooperation?" Booth asked as he looked at the files of both men. "Cody and Mark Kilmer. Four years apart in age."

"Booth Mark looks a lot like you." Brennan said as she looked at the photo.

"Fornell specifically suggested you for this assignment Agent Booth."

"Why is that?" Booth asked curiously as he thought back to the brief encounters he'd had with the distinguished agent.

"Says you remind him of one of my top men." Jenny answered with a smirk. "Now you and Dr. Brennan will be working with two of my top agents." Their was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"You wanted to see us Director?" Brennan looked over and saw a woman walking into the room she stood at attention making Brennan's job easier to examine her.

"_5'7 chocolate Brown Eyes, long curly hair, Israeli descend, very pretty." Brennan thought as she looked at the woman._

"_Ziva where is Tony?" She asked as he looked past the woman._

"_Right here Director." This time Booth turned to see a man around his height walk into the room. Brennan did a double take as she looked at her partner and the man named Tony. They were almost the spitting image. Booth was slimmer than DiNozzo and his eyes were blue instead of the warm brown she was used to seeing, but asides from that they could pass as brothers._

"_Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David I'd like to introduce you to Special Agent Seeley Booth and his Partner Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian." Tony looked at Brennan and smiled. Ziva rolled her eyes as she knew that look on his face._

"_Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo at your service." Tony said grabbing Brennan's hand. Brennan looked at him for a second before quickly taking her hand back from his grasp. Ziva let out a small chuckle._

"_Nice to meet you." Booth said standing up from his chair. Ziva looked over at Brennan who was rolling her eyes as she watched his protective nature take over._

"_So you're the Fed we're going to be working with?" Tony asked eyeing Booth up and down. _

"_Looks like it." Booth answered as he looked over at Brennan. "What do you think Bones?"_

"_There are some strong characteristics between the two of you." She said as looking up from the files in her hand. "Similar bone structures."_

"_What she talking about?" Tony whispered to Booth._

"_She's saying you two could pass as siblings." Ziva said staring at Brennan._

"_Really?" Booth asked._

"_Yes." Brennan answered._

"_That's good to know." Everyone looked towards the door as a man walked in. his silver grey hair swayed with every step he took. Booth took a deep breath as the man stopped in front of him._

"_Shrimp." The man said with a smile as he took a sip of his coffee._

"_Uncle Gibbs." Booth answered with the same smile. Brennan, Ziva, Jenny, and Tony all stared at the two of them._


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN BONES OR N.C.I.S...Wish I DID THOUGH**

* * *

"Shrimp?" Tony and Ziva said.

"Uncle Gibbs?" Brennan and Jenny added.

"You didn't tell them?" Booth asked Gibbs who just smirked as he took another sip of his coffee.

"You didn't tell her either."

"Can you give us a moment." Jenny asked Brennan as she grabbed Gibbs by the arm and sank him down onto the chair.

"No problem I have something I need to take care of as well." Brennan shoved Booth out of the office and into the waiting area. She waited until the door was closed which was rather quickly considering the slam she heard. "Start Talking."

"What's there to say?" Gibbs asked as he looked up at two curious women and one not so curious agent...

"He's part of your family and you never brought him up?" Ziva asked crossing his arms

"Didn't see the need to." Booth said looking at Brennan.

"Didn't see the need to….. Wow if I had a nickel for every time you've used that line Jethro." Jenny placed her hands on her hips.

"Your over reacting." Gibbs said with a smile.

"I am not over reacting Booth don't you think I would have wanted to meet one of your family members asides from your grandfather and Jared?" Brennan said slapping him across the chest.

"I rarely even see him." Booth countered.

"Still doesn't matter Gibbs…. You should have told us." Ziva said glaring at him.

"You're making a bid deal out of this." Gibbs said standing up only to be shoved back down by Ziva and Jenny.

"It is a big Deal Booth it's a huge deal…. He's your uncle." Brennan said shoving Booth.

"Yeah so." Gibbs countered.

"Did you invite him to the wedding?" Jenny asked

"Of course I invited him to our anniversary dinner Bones."

"Then why didn't he show up?"

"He said he had a case." Booth rubbed his head again trying to get rid of the growing headache. "Can we please just stop with this I'm getting a headache."

"Oh no you're not getting away that easy." Jenny said raising her hand up. "Tony say something."

"I would but he's got enough with you two." Ziva and Jenny glared at him while Gibbs just nodded at him. DiNozzo returned the nod as if an understanding had been reached.

"You are really starting to push my buttons here." Gibbs said through greeted teeth.

"Good…. That's what you get for not mentioning a family member." Brennan said crossing her arms.

"What do you want me to do?" Booth and Gibbs asked as they looked up at their interrogators.

"Introduce us." They all said at the same time. Brennan looked over at the door when she heard the same answer she had given.

"Wow she's got some lungs on her." Tony said earning him a smack from both Jenny and Ziva.

"Are we done now?" Gibbs stood up and headed for the door. The other three just let out a breath as they walked behind him Jenny right behind with Tony and Ziva following close behind. "First things first…. Let's talk about the case."

"I agree." Both Tony and Booth said quickly.

"Very well." Jenny looked at Booth and Tony. "Follow me please." The two agents followed the Director back into the office with Gibbs following right behind.

"What should we do?" Ziva asked pointing at Brennan then herself. Gibbs shrugged.

"I don't know…. Show her around." Gibbs closed the door to the office.

"Would you like to meet the team?" Ziva asked Brennan who turned and looked at her.

"Sure." The two women walked out the door and down to the bullpen when McGee and Abby were chatting away at his work station.

"Hey McGee…. Abby." They both looked over and Abby quickly ran over to engulf Ziva in a hug. Brennan looked at the Bubbly Goth girl.

"Hi I'm Abby Scuito and that's Timothy McGee."

"Abby." McGee said from his desk as he stood up.

"Alright fine he's Special Agent Timothy McGee." Brennan smiled as she looked over Ziva who just shook her head. "Oh did you hear Director Sheppard is meeting with two fed's. wonder what that's about? I wonder if Gibbs knows because you know how he gets when things are done and he's not being told."

"Abby" Ziva tried to cut in

"I mean it's bad enough we have to work with Fornell cause that guy is such a suit."

"Abby?" Tim said looking at the way the mysterious woman was looking at Abs she kept rambling.

"But know we have to deal with two of them?….. I mean what is going on here next thing you know they'll be coming over to use one of us and it's."

"ABBY." Both McGee and Ziva shouted making Abby stop and look around.

"I was rambling?" She asked looking at her two coworkers.

"Yes." Ziva answered as McGee nodded.  
"Abby this is Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian….. She is the partner of Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI." Ziva answered slowly making Abby wince at each word that came out of the Israeli assassin."

"Ooops." Abby said quietly. Brennan just smiled at her. "I have to go now." The Goth quickly ran for the elevator.

"Is she alright?" Brennan asked the Tim.

"She's fine, just a little embarrassed." McGee looked up and saw Tony and Gibbs walking down towards the bullpen with another man right behind them along with Director Shepard. "Boss?"

"McGee Agent Booth of the FBI." Gibbs answered as he walked past him towards his desk. "Booth and Dr. Brennan follow me…. McGee call Abby and tell her to meet at my house at 1630."

"On it Boss." McGee said grabbing his cell phone.

"Boss." Tony said looking at Gibbs.

"DiNozzo bring beer."

"Gibbs." Ziva said looking confused.

"1630 David."

The two of them nodded as they watched Gibbs, Jenny, Booth, and Brennan walk towards the elevator.

"Huh." Tony said with a smirk.

"What?" Both Ziva and McGee asked looking over at Tony who was still smiling.

"Nothing." Tony watched with a smile as his Boss had his hand resting on the lower back on Director Shepard. Next to them Agent Booth was doing the same thing with Dr. Brennan. "Those two are related alright." He said in a low voice so the other two couldn't hear him. "They Both love Red Heads."


	3. Chapter 3

The team were all sitting in there desks . McGee was looking something up on the computer while Ziva did paperwork. Tony as usual did nothing but mess with both of them. He had made a slingshot out of a rubber band and paperclips and was launching paper balls at both of them.

"TONY CUT IT OUT." McGee yelled after the eight paper ball.

"I swear I will kill you with your own weapon DiNozzo." Ziva said from her station.

"Now that I have your attention." Tony got up and walked towards the elevator. McGee looked over at Ziva who looked back at him before standing up and walking towards Tony. Tim gave his computer one last look before running over reaching the elevator before the doors closed.

* * *

"Mr. Palmer have you ever heard of a little too much can sometimes be not enough?" Ducky asked his young assistant who was currently stitching up they're latest autopsy patient.

"I have head that saying before Doctor….. Why do you ask?" Palmer asked looking up at his mentor.

"Well Mr. Palmer it seems that you've over stitched out poor boy enough." Ducky pointed at the large gathering of string that had gathered around the petty officers chest.

Oh I'm sorry Dr. Mallard."

"Never Apologize Mr. Palmer it's"

"It's a sign of weakness yes I know doctor." Palmer finished. The doors to autopsy opened and in walked Tony, McGee and Ziva. "Oh Hey guys." He says with a smile as he waves at the three of them.

"Hey Palmer." Tony says with a quick glance then fully turning his attention towards the elderly Scot's man. "Ducky can we ask you a question?"

"Of course Anthony. What's on your mind?" Tony looks over at Ziva and McGee who give him an encurageable look.

"Uh…. Has Gibbs ever…. I don't know mention having….. You know any…. Other living relatives?" Ducky looked up at the three of them. "YOU KNOW other than Jackson I mean."

"What on earth are you talking about Anthony?" Ducky asked walking up to him. Tony took a step back along with Ziva and McGee.

"Well today we were in the conference room with Director Sheppard and the Fed's me and Ziva would be working with when Gibbs came in and called the male Fed shrimp." Ducky looked at Ziva who just nodded. "And then the Fed called Gibbs UNCLE Gibbs."

"WHAT" They heard being shouted from behind them. Tony was the first to turn and see Abby standing by the doorway that lead into autopsy. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry For The Delay... HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BONES OR N.C.I.S. THEY BELONG TO FOX AND CBS.**

* * *

"Bones would you please just stop and listen to me for a moment." Booth begged his girlfriend as she marched across the lab not bothering to notice the looks she got from her friends and co-workers as she made her way towards her office.

"I'm not speaking to you. Now if you wish to talk to me call my publicist." She said to him before slamming the door shut. Booth stood by the platform shocked, she'd never been this upset with him before. But then again he'd never kept a secret like this before especially from her.

"What did you do?" Cam asked as she walked down the platform with Angela close behind.

"What makes you think that I did something?" Booth asked trying to look offended.

"Well you usually do something." Angela said crossing her arms over her chest. "Spill Big Man." Before he could get a word in the doors to Brennan's office opened and she walked out.

"Cam did you know Booth has an uncle?" She asked the Pathologist who shook her head as she turned and looked at the FBI agent who was staring at the ground.

"No Dr. Brennan I can't say that I do." Cam answered turning to look at her friend.

"Well he does he works for N.C.I.S."

"How do you know this Brennan?" Angela asked.

"I met him today. Apparently both agent Gibbs and Agent Booth thought it wasn't necessary for either of them to mention they had family members in the D.C. area." The three members of the squint squad were speechless with the recent bombshell that had just been dropped on them. They looked at Booth who just looked at Brennan.

"Oh My God Booth why didn't you say anything?" Cam asked finally getting back to the topic,

"He didn't find it necessary." Brennan answered for Booth. "He doesn't see him often so he didn't see what the big deal was." Booth winced as he heard his girlfriend say his exact words. Angela smacked Booth hard in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"That…. Was for not telling us you had more family." Angela then punched him hard in the arm. "And that was for not telling Brennan you had more family."

"Hey guys what's up." Sweets asked walking up to the group.

"Nothing Sweets what's going on with you?" Booth asked hoping that the baby duck hadn't heard any of their conversation. Brennan wasn't about to let him off the hook just yet so she decided to have some fun.

"I met Booth's uncle today." She said like it was nothing causing everyone to drop their mouths open and Booth shoot her a glare. One she ignored.

"You have an uncle?" Sweets asked truly fascinated.

"Yes we're having dinner over at his house this evening." Brennan looked around at her co-workers who she considered more like family. "You are all welcomed to come."

"I'm so there." Angela said with a smile.

"Sure why not." Cam said with a smile.

"NO…. NO WAY… THIS ISN'T HAPPENING." Booth shouted.

"Great. We'll leave here around six thirty so we arrive with plenty of time."

"HEY DIDN'T ANYONE HEAR ME? NO ONE IS INVITED."

"Should we all go in the same car or should we each take our own vehicles?" Cam asked ignoring the tirade that Booth had gone into.

"I think it would be easier if we brought our own cars you know just in case we want to leave early." Angela said looking at the two other women. Jack and Sweets just watched as Brennan, Cam, and Angela made plans while Booth fumed right next to them.

"Sucks to be him right now." Hodgins said with a chuckle as he walked back towards his work station.

"Yep." Sweets answered as he followed the entomologist.

* * *

"Are you still not talking to me?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the bedroom. Jenny looked up at him from her side of the bed and gave him glare before turning around to face the window. "Come on Jen I said I was sorry."

"Sorry... You're sorry?" she asked as she shot up from the bed. "Sorry isn't good enough Leroy." Gibbs winced at the sound of his first name. She only used it when she was really angry or upset with him. Now being one of those times.

"What do you want me to say Jen?" He asked

"I don't know Jethro…. How about hey honey I have a nephew who's a hell of an agent in the FBI or something along those lines…. Why do you still do this to me Jethro? Don't you trust me?" He saw the pain and the hurt in her eyes as tears started to form around them. He hated seeing her cry especially if it was him that had caused the tears.

"Of course I trust you Jen. I trust you with my life." He answered taking a step towards her.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not that easy Jen…. Not for me."

"Please Jethro I am your wife…. I accepted all your faults when I married you…. Please don't shut me out anymore."

"I was the last to see his dad…. Found him in a bar drinking as usual. He looked at me and started saying how dad needed to keep his mouth shut and not get involved in how he raised his damned kids." Gibbs looked up and looked at Jenny. "I lost it Jen…. I dragged him outside and beat the crap out of him... He fought back though…. Gave me a black eye and a busted lip…. But other than that I did most of the damage…. I remember telling him that…. That every bruise and every welt that was on Seeley's body was going to be on his…. And I told him if I ever saw him near him or his brother Jared that I would kill him." Jennifer wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in for a hug. Gibbs hugged back as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm so proud of you Jethro…. I love you." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Jen."

* * *

The room was quiet she sat on the far corner of the bed while he was on the other side looking over at her.

"Bones." He tried.

"Don't." She snapped getting up from the bed and walking over towards the closet. She started grabbing random dresses tossing them onto the bed followed by Jeans and Shirts she walked over towards her dresser and started taking off her jewelry never once did she make eye contact with him.

"Bones." He tried again.

"We need to get ready for dinner with your uncle Booth…. Please let me get ready in peace." She said as she grabbed her bathrobe.

"Would you please listen to me?" He said as he grabbed her arms forcing her to stop in her tracks. "Look at me Bones." She kept her eyes fixed on the floor. "Temperance…. Please." Her eyes shot up and he saw the hurt in them.

"Eight years…. We've known one another for eight years…. Dated for the last two and you never once brought him up Seeley."

"I know."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Try." He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked all around the room.

"It's not that easy Bones…. Not for me." She grabbed his face with her hands when she saw him ready to turn and leave.

"You always told me it's better to confront your problems not to run from them…. Talk to me Booth…. Please don't shut me out." Brennan's eyes were locked with his and she saw the hurt, annoyance, and discomfort in them. "Whenever you're ready to talk about it Seeley I'll be right here. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek before turning to leave.

"He was the last to see him." Booth said looking down at the ground. Brennan looked back at him. "My old man…. Gibbs was the last to see him before he left…. Gibbs showed up at Pop's house that night…. Me and Jared where supposed to be asleep, but I couldn't so I snuck down to get a glass of milk…. That's when I saw him….. My uncle had a black eye, a busted lip and had blood on his knuckles."

"Booth." Brennan said as she grabbed his hands.

"He said that every single bruise and welt we I had on my body were now on his." He looked up and stared into her baby blue eyes. "That night Pop's and Gibbs became my new heroes." Brennan placed a hand on his chest, he reached up and grabbed it squeezing lightly/ "I should have told you Bones…. I'm."

"No Booth." She interrupted. "It's me who should be sorry…. I'm sorry for making you relieve a traumatic memory…. Forgive me?" Booth leaned down and kissed her moving her hair out of the way as he caressed her cheek. The kiss turned passionate. They finally had to pull away to get some oxygen back into their bodies. "Come on let's take a shower so we can finish getting ready." She said with a seductive smile. Booth smiled back as he started undoing his tie. She grabbed his hand and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Did you really have to invite Sweets?" He whined making Brennan laugh as he closed the bathroom door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why do you think he never told us?" Tony asked as he got out of the car. Ziva chuckled as she walked towards the familiar house a container in one hand while her other held onto to Tony. "I mean we've been like family for a really, really long time."

"Are you jealous Tony?" She asked looking at him.

"No…. Not jealous…. Curious, confused, a little hurt…. But not jealous."

"Poor baby…. What would make you feel better?" She asked with a seductive grin.

"Well Zee-Vah. I can think of something." Tony said with a grin as he stepped closer towards her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, but before they could kiss they heard the sound of screeching tires.

"ABBY." They heard McGee shout as the Hearse came to a stop.

"Not now Timmy. Abby's on a mission." Abby jumped out of the car and stalked towards Gibbs house almost knocking Tony and Ziva along the way.

"Hey Rudeness people are standing here you know." Tony said as he adjusted his suit.

"Not Now Anthony Abby needs to focus."

"Did she just call me Anthony?" He asked in confusion as he looked at McGee and Ziva who just looked back at him. "Abby."

"SHH." The Goth said as she quietly walked up the steps of the house. Tony, Ziva and McGee quickly stood behind her as they made their way up the porch. Abby held a finger up to her lip turning to face Tony. He did the same with Ziva as she did with McGee who turned but found nobody.

"DOORS OPEN YOU FOUR." Jenny shouted from the other side. Ziva grabbed the door handle and walked in with McGee following close behind.

"Hello Director." The Former Mossad Agent said as she stepped into the kitchen where Jenny was currently chopping carrots.

"Shalom Ziva." She looked up and saw Abby walking up the stairs. "Abby is there a reason why you're going upstairs?"

"No reason Mommy just thought I'd say Hi to the folks before our guest arrive." Jenny smiled at the name as she went back to chopping Carrots. Abby had taken it upon herself to call Gibbs and her Mom and Dad ever since they got married. Ever since then it had become an inside type of joke between the team Jenny and Cynthia who was often referred to as Cousin Cynthia.

"Do you need help with anything Jenny?" Ziva said looking at the red head.

"You can start on the fruit salad Ziva…. Tim, Tony why don't you boys go see if Gibbs needs any help with the grill."

"Cookout I love it." Tony said as he walked towards the backyard. He gave Ziva a quick kiss before walking out. Tim did the same to Abby who smiled as she gave him a quick pat on the butt making him jump.

"No I don't mind Seeley…. Well how many are coming? That's not a lot of people Seeley…. Alright I'll see you when you get here." Gibbs hung up his phone and looked up to see his two agents walking up to him. "You two are early."

"Didn't have much of a choice Boss." Tony said with a smile.

"Abby practically dragged me here boss." McGee said with a shiver. The three of them share a laugh. "So Boss what do you need help with?"

"Well looks like we're going to have more guest so DiNozzo."

"Store run on it Boss." Tony looks over at McGee who starts to turn and follow the senior agent.

"Hey Gibbs." Abby said walking up to him as she saw Tim and Tony walk past her. "Where are you two going?"

"Store run." They Both said as they kept walking.

"Have fun." She stopped in front of Gibbs and Crossed her arms.

"Can I help you Abs?" Gibbs asked as he put charcoal on the grill.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a nephew?"

"I'll tell you later Abs... please go help your Mother."

"Yes sir." She said with a salute as she turned to leave.

"Don't Call Me Sir Abs." Gibbs said with a smile.

"Yes Ma'am"

* * *

"See you in a few." Booth said into the phone before closing it and looking over at Brennan who is looking out the window taking in the scenery. "What's on your mind Bones?"

"Just thinking." She answers still looking out the window.

"About?"

"How I'm going to thank the man that helped Pop's save you." He reaches over and grabs her hand bringing it up to his lips. She looks over and smiles as she caresses his cheek. The sound of Brennan's cell phone brings them out of their loving trance.

"Brennan." She answers in her usual way. "Yes Angela we're almost there…. Stop asking that question." She hangs up the phone and turns to look at Booth who is looking at the road. "Are we there yet?"

"Couple more minutes Bones."

"I still feel bad for not bringing anything."

"What are you talking about Bones you made your famous Seven Layer Dish."

"I still don't think it's enough."

"Trust me Bones it's going to be enough…. Gibbs likes to spoil his guest."

"But what about Cam, Angela, Hodgins."

"Bones it's going to be alright I promise you."

"If you say so Booth." The rest of the ride was in comfortable silence. Often she would sneak glances at him or he would do the same to her. Brennan looked out the window and thought back to the night that changed her life for the better.

_Booth and her had just come out of Sweets office and were walking in front of the Hoover Building.. "I'm the Gambler…. I believe in giving this a chance…. I wanna give this a shot." Brennan looked at him._

_"You mean us?" She asked. "No the FBI won't let us work together."_

_"Don't do that. That is no reason for." He didn't even finish his sentence as his lips crashed into hers. Brennan tried to push away but her mind betrayed her as her arms wrapped around his neck. "I can't change Booth…. I don't know how." She said as her head rested on his chest._

_"I'm not asking you to change Bones…. I want you just the way you are…. That's the way I love you." He said as he kissed the top of her head._

_"I can't promise that I won't get scared Booth…. I might run."_

_"I know Bones…. And I'll chase you wherever you'll go I'll be right there."_

_"Promise." She asked looking up at him._

_"Promise." He leaned down and kissed her enter winding his fingers with hers._

"Bones…. Bones…. Earth to Temperance wake up Temperance." She looked over at a smiling Booth who was opening his door.

"What's going on?" She asked unbuckling her seatbelt.

"We're here Bones." Brennan got out of the SUV and looked back over at Hodgins Mini where Angela and Cam were getting out. "Alright Squints listen up." Booth said taking off his glasses. "Their will be no embarrassing questions of any kind…. Angela I'm talking to you….. No conspiracy rants understand."

"Yes Dad." Angela said with a roll of her eyes. Hodgins and Cam tried to hide their chuckles to no avail. Booth just glared at the three of them before turning to Brennan.

"A little help here Bones." He said with a defeated look. Brenna turned and looked at the two scientists and artist.

"Listen to your father." Was all she said making the three of them burst into laughter. She turned and smiled at Booth making him smile and shake his head.

"Your something else Bones you know that."

"I know.

* * *

"So Probie what are your thoughts on this whole Gibbs has a Nephew thing?" Tony asked while making a left turn onto Gibbs street.

"Not getting involved Tony that's Gibbs personal life." McGee said looking over at the senior agent.

"Alright McScardy."

"I'm not scared Tony. Unlike you I'm not nosy."

"What've McSnoopy…. Oh look there's said Nephew and Dr. Brennan." McGee looked over at Tony with a raised eyebrow.

"That's it?" The junior agent asked with a suspicious tone.

"What do you mean Timothy?"

"No there's the hot Doctor or anything?"

"What can I say McGee…. I have found the right woman."

"Scared of what Ziva might do?"

"No Probie I'm not…. I just don't see women like that anymore not since my Ninja."

"Well I'm proud of you Tony that's real mature of you."

"What can I say McGee I'm growing up." Tony looked over and smiled. "She is hot though." He said before getting out of the car.

"Spoke to soon." McGee said as he got out.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: BONES AND NCIS DON'T BELONG TO ME... THEY BELONG TO FOX AND CBS AND THEIR CREATORS... I'M JUST HAVING SOME FUN WITH THEM**

**

* * *

**

"Agent Booth nice to see you again." Tony said with a smile as he walked up to the squint squad.

"DiNozzo I think we can skip the formalities don't you think?" Booth asked with a smile as he shook the NCIS Agents hand.

"Very well then Booth how about you call me Tony."

"I can do that." Booth noticed McGee coming up to the group hands filled with bags. "What should I call him?"

"Probie." Tony said with a smile. Brennan looked over at the tall blonde man.

"I thought his name was McGee?"

"It is Dr. Brennan Tony just likes to be immature." Tim said as he walked up to the group. "Good Evening Agent Booth."

"Please just call me Booth…. Need a hand McGee?"

"Thank you Booth that would be nice." McGee said turning to look at Tony who just rolled his eyes as he took two of the lightest bags.

"I'm helping McGirly see."

"Yeah Tony carrying those heavy tin foils and napkins must really be making you break a sweat." They heard from the top of the stairs. They all look up to see Abby standing on the porch with Ziva who was smiling at the group of people standing on the sidewalk.

"Gibbs is wondering why you two are taking so long." The former Mossad agent said with a smile making both Senior and Junior Agent almost run up the stairs and into the house.

"Good to know he's still got the touch." Booth said with a smirk. Abby ran down the stairs and engulfed Booth in a hug almost knocking him to the ground. Temperance and Ziva looked at one another before turning back to Abby and Booth.

"Oh my god it's you…. You're real." Abby said running her hands across his jaw and hair. "It's so good to meet you." She hugged Booth again.

"Abby, Abby he needs to breath." Ziva said as she tried to pry the Goth off the Agent. Abby finally released him from her vice like grip and smiled shyly at the other people that had gathered around.

"Sorry. I was just so excited to meet you." Booth held his hand up as he got air back into his lungs.

"It's….. It's alright…. Abby….. Don't worry about it." He said in between gasps. The Goth looked over at the Forensic Anthropologist and was a bit surprised.

"Dr. Brennan good to see you again. Who are they?" She asked not really wanting it to sound as rude as it came out. Brennan just smiled as she patted Booth on the back and rubbed circles as well.

"Abby, Ziva this is Angela Montenegro our forensic artist." She said with a smile as she pointed at her best friend.

"Hello." Angela said with a smile as she shook the two women's hands.

"Over there is Dr. Camille Saroyan our Pathologist and Boss." The two women looked at the other woman who just smiled and waived at them. "And that is Dr. Jack Hodgins our Entomologist."

"Please call me Hodgins." The curly haired man said with a smile as he extended his hand out.

"Abby Jenny needs your help in the kitchen." Gibbs said from the top of the balcony. They all looked up and Gibbs smiled at the sight before him.

"Coming." She said before turning back to face the group. "Sorry Mommy needs my help." She ran up the stairs as fast as she could in combat boots.

"Mommy?" Booth asked looking up at Gibbs who was walking down the steps. Brennan looked at the man and for some strange reason felt intimidated which felt silly since she already knew Jared and Hank and loved them well maybe liked Jared but she loved Hank. She didn't know why seeing this man who'd she'd just met earlier was making her nervous.

"What can I say she's like a daughter to me." Gibbs said with a smile. Booth smiled back and Brennan saw right away that familiar charm smile.

"Guess I should call her Sis then:" Gibbs let out a chuckle as Booth smirked at his comment. "It's good to see you Uncle Jet."

"Good to see you too Shrimp." The two of them shared a quick hug before Booth stepped back and placed his hand around Brennan's waist. "Uncle Gibbs I'd like you to meet My Girlfriend Temperance Brennan." He said proudly.

"Booth I've already met Agent Gibbs. Remember earlier." Brennan said looking at Booth like he'd just lost his mind.

"Ah but see Bones that was earlier when we were Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan and he was Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He looked over at the older man who looked back at him. "Right now we're Booth and Temperance and this is my Uncle Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Brennan nodded still not fully understanding but stuck her hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Gibbs."

"Please call me Jethro." He said shaking her hand and shooting her that oh so familiar Charm smile. Brennan smiled back and blushed lightly _damn that smile_ she thought as she looked to her friends. "Aren't you going to introduce me to the rest of your gang Booth?" He asked motioning at the direction of the Squint squad.

"Right Introductions. Uncle Gibbs this is Angela Montenegro-Hodgins." Booth pointed at Angela who waived at Gibbs. "Her husband Jack."

"Nice to meet you." Hodgins said shaking Gibbs hand.

"And this is Camille Saroyan." Cam looked at Gibbs and smiled.

"Please call me Cam."

"Sure thing Cam." they heard a loud pop followed by loud coughing coming from the backyard.

"Gibbs Dumb and Dumber made a fire ball again." They all heard Abby shout from inside the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry For The Delay. I know I'm Starting to sound like a broken Record (Yes I used that Line) But I've Been Extremely Busy with Work and Moving. Plus I didn't have Internet for like a month... But Anyway I'm Back and I Bring this Chapter As a Peace Offering and I promise that there will be more.**

**BY THE BY I DON'T OWN BONES OR NCIS. FOX AND CBS DOES... If I Did Jenny and Kate would still be around, Zack would have never gone to the Dark Side and Booth and Bones would be a couple.**

**

* * *

**

The group rushed to the backyard where a coughing Tony DiNozzo stood waiving smoke out of the way. McGee was coughing violently as he walked away from the smoke.

"Which one of you two geniuses wants to go first?" Gibbs barked making the two men jump. Booth, Hodgins, Angela and Cam watched with excitement while Brennan looked on curiously.

"He did it." They both answered pointing at one another. Everyone burst into laughter as they watched the two men plead their cases .

"Me?" The younger agent turned and narrowed his eyes at the older agent. "I told you that it was way to much lighter fluid Tony." McGee stated.

"No you didn't McLiar." Tony countered.

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"No."

"Yes." Both men winced when they felt the all to familiar contact to the back of their heads.

"Fix it." Was all Gibbs said before turning back to head inside. Booth, Brennan, Cam and Angela began to follow

"Jack you coming inside?" Angela asked turning to look at her husband who had is eyes fixed on the grill.

"Uh…. nah Ange I think I'll stay out here and see if I can help out with the grill." The forensic artist gave a stern look .

"Behave." She said pointing a finger at him.

"Yes Ma'am." Jack answered with a salute earning him another glare from his wife before she turned to walk inside. Hodgins waited for the sound of the door closing before he turned and looked at the other two men.

"Mind if I help?"

"Do you think he'll like me?" Jenny asked as she drained the spaghetti.

"Who?" Ziva said looking as she poured the strawberry's into a bowl.

"Seeley."

"Come on Jenny he'll love you."

"You think so?"

"You're the best mommy who doesn't love you?" Abby asked as she looked at the Smiling red head.

"I can think of a few people." Jenny said with a chuckle.

"Just tell me who they are Jen." Gibbs said walking in.

"Don't worry Jethro it's nothing I can't handle."

"But that's why you have me Jen." Gibbs walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jenny smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My hero. I knew I married you for a reason." They shared a quick kiss before Gibbs grabbed her hand and guided her towards the rest of the group. "Honey I'd like you to meet my nephew. Seeley Booth."

"Pleasure to meet you Seeley." Jenny stuck her hand out. Booth looked down at her hand, then looked up at her with a smile. Jenny looked up at Gibbs who shrugged, she turned back just in time to see Booth grab her hand and pull her towards him.

"It's good to meet you Aunt Jenny." Ziva looked over at Abby who was smiling as she wiped away tears that had started to fall from her face. She then looked over at Temperance who looked back at her with the same tear filled eyes that must've matched hers. Cam and Angela smiled as they looked at the scene unfold in front of them "Aunt Jenny I'd like for you to meet my girlfriend Temperance Brennan." Jenny looked over at Brennan who shyly looked down at the ground.

"It's nice to meet you Temperance."

"Pleasure to Meet You Jenny." The two women shook hands as Gibbs wrapped his arm around Jenny while Booth did the same with Brennan. Cam and Angela turned and looked at Ziva and Abby who waived at them. A loud explosion was heard causing them to turn to the backyard.

"Were alright." Hodgins said as he waived at them. Tony and McGee we're coughing as they swatted the smoke away from their faces.

"Excuse me." Angela said with a smile before sharply turning around and stomping out of the kitchen muttering under her breath as she yanked the door open. Ziva and Abby followed behind with the same expression on their faces.

"I better make sure no one gets killed." Cam said with a grin as she quickly followed after hearing Hodgins and the other two men cries of mercy. "Angela Let his ear go." Booth and Gibbs heard. "You two let them breath." Temperance and Jenny chuckled as they watched the Pathologist try to pry the Assassin from the Senior field agent.

"Ziva my arm…. Ow, I didn't mean for you to pull harder." Gibbs had a smile on his face as he watched the younger man wither in pain as his girlfriend pulled back further.

"Abby… Your…. Chocking…. me." The younger agent said in-between breaths.

"That the Idea McGee." Abby grunted as she squeezed harder on the head lock she had applied.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Angie I can explain." Jack said in wincing pain as he was on his tip-toes trying to elevate the pain.

"I told you to behave." was her only answer as she pulled up further.

"I should go help Cam." Booth said as he made his way to the door.

"Hold it." Jenny and Brennan watched in amazement as the younger man did as he was told. "You have one minute." Booth looked down at his watched and exhaled before walking out into the backyard. Gibbs close behind.

"He has one minute to do what?" Temperance asked.

"Get everything under control." Jenny answered still looking out the window. "You want some Iced Tea?"

"Shouldn't we go help them?"

"Oh they'll be fine. Now Iced Tea?"

"I would love some."


	8. Chapter 8

**TOLD YOU I'D BE DOING THIS SOONER... ENJOY**

**DISCLAIMER: BONES AND NCIS DON'T BELONG TO ME YA-DA YA-DA... FOX, CBS BLAH BLAH BLAH  
**

* * *

"Angela let go of Jack's ear." Booth said in frustration as the Artist reluctantly let go. "Ziva….. Abby…. Let them go."

"But Booth." The two women whined as they tightened their grips on the two men who let out yelps.

"Now." They looked over at Gibbs who just stared at them.

"Fine." Abby Muttered as she gave McGee one last squeeze. Ziva pulled up on Tony's arm before letting go.

"Sissy." The Former Mossad Agent said as she watched Tony rub his arm. Gibbs looked down at his watch and hit a button.

"Cutting it close there Shrimp." He said before walking over to the grill. Booth looked down at his watch and saw that he had four seconds to spare.

"Boss we we're going to." McGee started but was quickly silenced when both Booth and Gibbs turned and looked at him. "Go inside to see what Jenny needed help with." The young agent quickly turned and mouthed Scary to the rest of them before speed walking inside the house, the two other men followed.

"Ziva." Gibbs started to say.

"Make sure they don't destroy the kitchen on it." She finished.

"Abby."

"Make sure Mommy doesn't kill them…. On it."

"Angela." Booth said.

"Make sure Brennan doesn't kill them…. On it."

"Cam."

"Make sure no one kills anyone…. Can't promise anything." They watched as she made her way back into the house before turning to look back at the grill.

"I'll get the Meat." Gibbs said.

"I'll get the Beer."

An hour had passed by and everyone was out in the backyard. Jenny and Temperance sat at the table with Cam and Ziva while Abby and Angela were over by the porch. Tony, McGee and Jack stood next to Booth and Gibbs who we're both manning the Grill.

"Meat looks done." Gibbs said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Needs a couple of more seconds." Booth countered.

"You sure about that."

"Who was it that always said trust your gut?" Gibbs just smiled as he looked back down at his side of the grill. Tony and McGee did the same as they watched the two relatives interact. Abby and Angela were busy chatting away when they saw the door to the kitchen open.

"Ah Mr. Palmer it Appears we've arrived just in time." Ducky Said as he walked into the backyard with Jimmy right behind him.

"Guess so Doctor." Jimmy walked over towards the table where Jenny, Ziva, Cam and Temperance were sitting and placed two large containers down. "Hello Director Sheppard."

"Jimmy we're not in the office Jenny's fine."

"Sorry Direc…. I mean Jenny sometimes I get confused."

"Sometimes." Tony Scoffed as he walked over and handed Jimmy a beer. "What's in the Pans Palmer?"

"Doctor Mallards Famous Chicken Salad and My Nachos Del Fuego."

"Jimmy you're my favorite person right now you know that." The senior field agent said as he opened the green bowl and stared in awe ate the contents inside. "Oh baby."

"He usually calls me that." Ziva said with a grin as she looked over at Temperance.

"Booth is the same way with his pie. What is it with men and food?" Ziva shrugged as she turned back to watch her boyfriend pour spoonful after spoonful of the dish into a plate.

"McGee Nachos Del Fuego." Tony shouted causing the other man to walk over and have the same dreamy expression on his face before turning to look at Palmer.

"Jimmy you're awesome." Jimmy just chuckled as he walked over to an empty seat.

"So this must be the famous Nephew I've been hearing about." Ducky and Booth shook hands. "Donald Mallard at your services but please call me Ducky."

"Seeley Booth…. Please call me Booth." Gibbs turned and looked to see his wife and his Nephew's girlfriend in deep conversation occasionally pointing in their direction.

"Oh Jethro is just like that. Does Booth do that intimidating stare?" Jenny asked with an amused expression on her face.

"Oh yes Booth is always doing that." Temperance did her best imitation earning a couple of chuckles from the other women and Palmer.

"That looks familiar…. Wait let me give you the Gibbs stare." Jenny Did her impression of Gibbs and they all burst into laughter.

"It's scary how identical those two looks are." Cam said in-between laughs

"Is Booth's glare as affective as Gibbs?" Palmer asked truly curious. Cam, Angela and Brennan looked at each other before the artist spoke up.

"I've seen tough as hell, bad ass men break down or crack under that stare and I'm talking people who kill other people in the sickest of ways. But one look from Booth over there and they crack like kid who just got caught watching a porno."

"Really?" Ziva asked earning nods from the squints.

"Gibbs has made grown men cry." Abby said with a proud smile.

"So has Booth." Cam countered.

"Suspects break into cold sweats when they wait in the interrogation room." Tony spoke up before shoving another large piece of nacho into his mouth.

"Ours do too." Jack answered with a confident smile.

"Guess they really are related then." Palmer quipped as he took a sip of his beer. They heard Booth Cell phone go off.

"Booth." He answered in his usual manner. "You're where?….. I'll be right there….. Jack take over for me." Hodgins grabbed the tongues .

"Where are you heading to Seeley?" Gibbs asked.

"Surprise for Bones." Was all he said before he turned and began walking towards the house.

"Booth?" Brennan asked as she watched him pass by with a smile on his face.

"Be right back forgot something in the car." She nodded accepting his answer.

"So Temperance is this your whole team?" Ziva asked looking at Angela and Cam.

"No it's not all of them…. There's our Profiler and psychologist Dr. Lance Sweets."

"Ha Lance what dorky name." Tony Said with a grin that quickly disappeared when the Israeli woman turned and glared at him.

"Then there's my interns. Wendell Bray, Mr. Vincent-Nigel Murray, Ms. Wick, Fisher, Clark, Aristoo,"

"That's quiet a team." Abby said in surprise

"Yes they are all exceptional but as good as they are they can't compare to Zack."

"Another Intern?" McGee asked

"No he's an Anthropologist like myself one of the best."

"Better than you?" Jimmy asked.

"He could be." Temperance answered truthfully.

"So where is he? When do we get to meet him?"

"Zack's been on a dig for the last year in Tibet." Cam answered. "Been kind of hard to get a hold of him

"Why Tibet? Aren't there any unearth places around here?" Tony asked.

"Some travelers found pottery that is believed from an ancient civilization so Zack seeing this as a great opportunity to get some more experience volunteered to go check it out."

"How long is he going to be over there?" Jenny asked.

"Another year." Jack answered with a gloomy expression on his face. "Foods ready."

"That's good to hear I am famished." They all turned to see a young man with long curtly brown hair that covered his eyes staring back at them.

"Told you they'd be surprised Zack." Booth said with a smile as he patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

"STOP, STOP, WE HAVE YOUR MONEY JUST DON'T HURT HIM ANYMORE." The brunette yelled at the four men who we're kicking at a helpless man on the floor.

"Pick him up." A short man wearing aviator glasses instructed to the men who quickly grabbed the limp man who was bleeding from his mouth and nose as well as other small cuts around his face. "I really don't get you people…. I mean I'm kind to you all, give you money when you need it and I wait very patiently for it but six months and all you have to show for the loan I gave you a fairly reasonable loan by that…. And you don't even have half of it back." He turned towards the man who's head was rolling back. "Chris…. Wake up Christopher." The man panted as he raised his head to look at the man. "You have two weeks to give me my money plus interest of course." The woman whimpered as she watched The four men give Chris on last beating before tossing him to the ground. "Have a good day Ally."

Ally watched as the car drove away from their house back into the dirt road. She quickly ran over and knelt down in front of the beaten down man.

"Chris…. Oh god please Chris wake up baby" Chris gasped for air as Ally pressed him to her body. "It's going to be alright baby….. Oh god please help us."

**HAD TO BRING ZACK BACK CAUSE IT JUST ISN'T A STORY WITHOUT THE WHOLE GANG**


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY ABOUT DRAGGING BUT I'VE HAD A ROUGH COUPLE OF DAYS BROKE MY KNUCKLE PUNCHING A GUY BUT THAT'S ANOTHER STORY SO YEAH LET'S JUST LEAVE IT AT THAT... ENJOY**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BONES OR NCIS... JUST SO YOU KNOW**

**

* * *

**

Brennan was in shock as she stared at the young man that was standing a couple of feet away from them. She couldn't believe that he was here. She looked over at Cam and Angela who we're staring back at him, jaws wide opened, then she turned her attention to Hodgins who had a shocked expression as well as a smile on his face. Booth cleared his throat before walking over to the grill to assume his cooking with Gibbs.

"Please forgive my tardiness but the traffic was a lot hectic than I had anticipated."

"He's really here." Jack said with a chuckle as he walked over. "Oh God Buddy it's great to see you." The two of them shared a man hug. "Dude your ripped all that climbing's really paid off huh."

"Yes with all the physical requirements of climbing to and from the dig I was bound to gain some muscle mass." Angela laughed as she walked over and shoved Jack aside.

"Zack look at you…. Bet you were driving all the girls wild over there huh?" She asked as she wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

"I was to busy looking at the remains and artifacts to notice the girls." Zack answered nonchalantly as he hugged her back. "Although there was this one girl who was quite persistent."

"Please tell me you at least got her name." Jack said looking at him

"Kimberly."

"That's a normal name." Cam added as she walked over. "Welcome Back Zackaroni." The two shared a quick hug before she pulled away but still had him at arms length. "Man you've been gone way to long I barely recognize you."

"I don't see how that's possible…. I haven't changed physically at all. Yes I do have more muscle mass but my facial and bone structures have remained the same."

"Ah there's the old Zack we all know and love." Angela said with a chuckle. The three of them shared a laugh before Angela turned and saw that Temperance was still in the same spot she walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder bringing the woman out of her daze. "Sweetie he's really here." Brennan looked at her then back at Zack who was talking with Abby and McGee. "Are you going to go say hi?" She nodded before taking a deep breath. Brennan began walking over and smiled as she watched the young man that she thought of more as a little brother chat and get introduced to the rest of the people.

"I'm going to go see if Jenny needs help with anything else. Come on Tony." Ziva said grabbing his hand. Abby just pulled McGee away while Cam and Palmer walked away leaving Zack alone, he looked at Brennan who was standing in front of him.

"Zack….. You're really here." She said with a chuckle as she tried to hold the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Yes….. Booth thought you would enjoy the surprise…. Although it appears you haven't since you are crying." Brennan chuckled again as she stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug.

"They're tears of joy Zack. I'm so glad your home." Zack hugged back with equal force.

"It's good to be home….. It's good to be back with my family." Brennan tightened the hug as she heard him say this. Zack had really come along way at first he was just like her. He showed little or no emotions everything was rationalized and categorized, but like with her everything changed once Seeley Booth came into their lives. Sure at first Booth was a little hard on Zack and barely talked to him but after a while he began warming up to Zack complementing him on a job well done and even taking him out for some guy time with Hodgins after that the young man began to open up more to them. Brennan was glad for this because she feared of what her influence might do to him.

"Zack come here for a moment." They heard Booth shout from the grill area. Zack pulled away from the hug and walked over with Brennan right behind him. "Zack I'd like for you to meet my Uncle Gibbs and my Aunt Jenny."

"Pleasure to meet you Zack." Jenny said with a friendly smile as she shook his hand.

"Very nice to meet you both." The young man answered as he shook their hands.

"Heard a lot about you kid." Gibbs said.

"Um…. I haven't heard anything about you sir." Zack answered looking over at Booth who looked down at the ground. Both Jenny and Brennan glared at the two men before walking away. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You were right…. No clue whatsoever." Gibbs said as he walked away from the grill. Booth just chuckled. "Hope he does better undercover."

"Yeah…. Wait what?" Booth asked in disbelief as he looked up.

* * *

Two men stood by the door as they watched three men beat on a helpless man. One of them short with curly brown hair while the other was slightly taller with more muscle and a short fade.

"Where's the money Harry." One of the men said in a calm voice as he removed his glasses. The man groaned in pain as he clutched his chest. The other man let out a sigh of frustration as he motioned the other men to continue beating Harry.

"I just don't get it Lars why is it that people feel the need to make this hard on themselves." The taller one said as he walked over to where Harry was laying, his breathing was ragged as he clutched his arm.

"Beats the hell out of me Johnny it would just make this whole damn simpler if these god damn hicks would start jerking us around." Lars answered as he looked down at the beaten man. "Harry we're doing you a favor here buddy just tell us where the money is." Harry just groaned as he tried to turn over.

"Oh well…. Pick him up." Johnny instructed to the men who did as they were told. Johnny reached into his pocket and pulled out a large Bowie knife. "Harry look at me" He slapped the man trying to get his attention. "Come on now Harry look at me." The man lifted his head up and saw the knife right in front of him. "Now I don't want to do this but if you don't tell me in the next thirty seconds where our fucking money is then I will." Lars looked down at his watch as he began counting down.

"Thirty."

"Come on Harry tell me where the money is."

"Twenty one."

"Make it easy for you Harry."

"Seventeen."

"Don't make me do this."

"Ten…. Nine…. Eight…. Seven…. Six…. Five…. Four." Johnny looked at Harry before lifting the knife up to his throat.

"Goodbye Harry."

"O-over there." Harry Said with a strained voice as he motioned to a painting at the other side of the room. "you-your money is…. It's over t-there." Lars walked over and smiled at the painting of two children holding hands. He gently put it down and saw the hole in the wall. He quickly grabbed the large stack of money and began counting as he walked back over.

"See now was that so hard?" He asked as he looked at Harry who just looked at him. "Next time just have the money so we can avoid these little situations. Lars nodded at Johnny who put the knife back into his pocket. "See now that wasn't so bad…. You are a little short here though." He held up the money and sighed. "Oh well you have two weeks to come up with the rest. Say hi to that pretty little daughter of yours." He patted Harry on the shoulder before walking out of the room. Johnny looked at Harry.

"Next time I will kill you." He said before delivering a right hook to his stomach. "Let's go."

* * *

"It's not happening." Booth said to Gibbs who just stared at him. "I'm serious Gibbs he's not coming."

"Yes he is." The older man answered in a calm voice.

"No he's not." Booth said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Seeley the place where you are going is a small town with one high school where both of the men were teaching at now you and DiNozzo are going to go in as teachers but we are going to need someone else to see what else has been going on."

"And how exactly does Zack play into this?"

"He looks like a kid who's still in high school."

"Wait are you actually suggesting."

"Yes."

"What's going on over here?" Jenny asked as she walked over with Brennan and Zack.

"Gibbs wants us to bring Zack undercover with us." Booth said.

"Really?" Brennan asked.

"Why?" Followed Zack

"You could be very useful…. That is if your up to it." Gibbs said looking at him. Zack thought for a moment before looking over at Brennan who shrugged.

"Well…. If my participation will help bring justice then yes I will go undercover with Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan." Booth let out a groan while Brennan just smiled and placed her arms around his waist.

"Congratulations kid." Gibbs said patting him on the shoulder. "Your going back to High School." Gibbs grabbed Jenny's hand and began walking away. Booth did the same with Brennan and left Zack alone to think.

"Wait, what?" He asked in disbelief as he finally processed what was just said to him.


	10. Author's Note

Just A Quick Author's Note.

I haven't stopped working on this story nor any of my Other Stories well except for the one's that say complete, which is only like one. Anyway I am still working on it but Ideas pop up and I type them and then I say to myself

"No this would work better here."

So By the end of The week there should be one or more chapters up.

(Spoiler)

WWE Superstars will be in the story. Jericho and Stephanie just to name some but it's going to be good trust me the way it's going in my head it looks like it would be a good movie.

Once Again Sorry for the Delay But I promise That I will keep updating.

Sincerely,

Mr. Vic


	11. Chapter 10

"I can't believe he asked you sex questions." Abby said with a giggle as she looked over at a blushing Zack who just sipped away at his drink. "I mean I know I've asked my fair share of sex questions but really after only knowing the man for what?"

"Couple of months." Booth answered with a smile. "It was like what my third case with you guys?"

"Jesus Kid you couldn't wait could you?" Tony said with a grin as he took a swig of his beer.

"If I could defend myself." Zack spoke up. "I didn't necessarily ask a sex question. I simply asked if it were possible to discuss certain Sexual positions with him." Everyone stayed silent for a moment before Brennan finally cracked and burst into laughter.

"You didn't." Ziva said in between giggles.

"Yeah he did." Angela answered fanning herself. Gibbs just grinned as he looked at the group that had gathered at his backyard.

"Oh god you should've seen Booth's face after that. I seriously thought Zack was going to die that day." Jack said holding his face. "My face hurts."

"Too easy." Cam said looking over at him. Jack just looked at his boss who smiled at him.

"So Mr. Booth what was your reaction to all of this." Ducky asked looking over at the agent. Booth grinned as he shook his head looking down.

"Well Ducky….. I uh…. I pretty much told the kid that I'd shoot him if he even attempted to ask." Tony and McGee choked on their beers while Jenny and the rest of the girls burst into laughter again. Gibbs just shook his head. "I had my hand on my gun and everything."

"Oh my god." Ziva said placing her hand over her mouth as she tried to get her laughter under control. The rest of the night was spent sharing embarrassing or hilarious moments or rather hilarious and embarrassing moments of one Anthony DiNozzo.

"Alright I think that's enough of the stories." Tony said as he got up from the table.

"But Tony my fingers are Finging." McGee said with a smile on his face. The table broke into laughter.

"Didn't you have a broken arm that time?"

"Yeah I did."

"Want it broken again?" The two agents stared at one another before they felt a familiar sting in the back of their heads.

"Knock it off." Gibbs muttered as he walked over to the grill. He stared out into the night looking at the stars that we're visible and planes that flew across the Washington sky. "Temperance." He said keeping his attention to the sky.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked truly surprised.

"Sniper's intuition." He said with a shrug. "Having a good time?"

"Yes….You have a lovely home." She said breaking the small period of silence.

"Thank you." The stood in silence again both of them taking an occasional swig from their drink.

"So….. You and Seeley?" Brennan nodded as she began to play with the label on the beer bottle. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt really nervous which was ridiculous and strange to her. Gibbs could sense her nervousness. "Everything alright Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes, and please call me Temperance Mr. Gibbs."

"Only if you call me Jethro." He said with a chuckle. Brennan smiled back before turning back to look at the night sky. "Something on your mind Temperance?" She was about to shake her he4ad no but instead found herself asking the nagging question that had been burning in the back of her head all afternoon.

"Is Booth ashamed of me?"

"Why would you ask that?" He asked straightening up. Brennan looked down at the ground.

"I don't know" She said with a shrug

"Temperance listen to me." Gibbs said in a low voice that got her attention. "Seeley isn't nor will he ever and I mean ever be ashamed of you."

"But he kept you hidden from me, he never once mentioned the fact that he had more family let alone family in Washington."

"He was just following orders."

"I don't understand." He took a deep breath.

"There are people in this world who would give anything to see me suffer….. Just like there are people who would like to see Seeley suffer." Gibbs looked down at the ground. "Now I know that's no excuse for what we did and believe me when I tell you this." Brennan kept her attention on him as he looked back at her. "The very first time Booth mentioned you I already knew he was in love."

"How?" She challenged.

"Gut Feeling." Brennan couldn't help but laugh causing Gibbs to smile.

"I Guess that's who Booth got that famous Gut Feeling from huh?"

"Hereditary Dr. Brennan…. Your Kids will likely have it As well." He said before giving her one last smile as he walked away. Brennan's eyes widened as she watched his retreating form she then looked down at her stomach and placed a hand smiling as she gently rubbed.

"Everything alright Jethro?" Jenny asked as she eyed her husband.

"Everything's fine Jen." He turned his attention to his Nephew who was staring at his girlfriend. The night wore on and the laughter and drinks kept pouring on until finally Jenny yawned causing Gibbs to let out a whistle. "Alright Tomorrow 0900 hours at the Hoover."

"Boss are you actually saying we have to step into enemy territory?" Tony asked in surprise.

"Tomorrow DiNozzo." Tony Nodded along with McGee. "Well everyone it's been nice having you hear but It's time for you to head out." No one argued as they got up. The group all said their goodbyes as they made their way to the yard door that lead to the street. Jenny and Brennan shared a hug while Booth shook Gibb's hand.

"It was lovely meeting you Seeley." Jenny said looking up at the FBI Agent.

"It was very Nice meeting you Aunt Jenny." Booth leaned down and gave her a hug which brought a smile to both Gibbs and Temperance. Brennan looked over at Gibbs who nodded causing her to do the same. "See you tomorrow Gibbs." Booth shouted as him and Brennan made their way down the driveway towards their SUV. Gibbs and Jenny waived goodbye before walking back to their home hand in hand. The Drive to the apartment was quiet as Booth kept his attention to the road. Brennan watched through her window at the passing scenery change from house to trees, she occasionally looked over at Booth who would return her gaze with a smile. The sound of Gibb's voice echoing in her head as she placed her hands on her stomach with a smile on her face.


	12. Chapter 11

**HEY THERE EVERYONE IT IS I THE GUY THAT TAKES FOREVER WITH HIS STORIES... ENJOY YOURSELVES **

**DISCLAIMER: BONES & NCIS DON'T BELONG TO ME... FOX AND CBS... BLAH OWN THEM**

* * *

"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen." Deputy Director Cullen said with a smile as he looked over at the NCIS squad then turning his attention to Booth and his team

nodding in a friendly manner to them.

"Sam."

"Jethro." The two men shared a quick nod before Cullen turned to look at the rest of the group. "Doctor Addy how was your trip?"

"It was very informative."

"Did you find what you we're looking for?"

"Yes but turns out that the pottery was just from traveling Monks not from an ancient civilization." Cullen smiled as he looked back down at the table.

"So Now that we're all here let's get down to business….. Director Sheppard. What do we know about the case?"

"Well Director Cullen what we have so far is very limited. McGee." The young agent shot up from his chair and began pulling out folders.

"So far what we have gathered is that Yesterday at around five forty five in the morning a farmer found two bodies in his field. Gunnery Sergeant Cody Kilmer and his brother Staff Sergeant Mark Kilmer. After trying to contact their wives the sheriff drove to the victim's homes only to find that their wives Annie and Samantha Kilmer were both dead."

"How'd did they die?" Cam asked looking at the file McGee had provided each of them.

"Uh…. Cody l was garroted as was Mark but that's not what killed them. I mean it was part of what killed them but it wasn't…. what…. Killed…. Them."

"Then what did?" Culled asked

"Toxicology reports show high levels of sodium hypochlorite and Hydrogen nitride."

"What's that?" Booth and Tony both whispered.

"It's Bleach and Ammonia." Hodgins and Abby said at the same time. McGee just nodded before looking back down at the folder. "As for Annie and Samantha….. The coroner's still working on it."

"Why?" Gibbs asked/demanded.

"Uh well boss I uh…. I mean uh."

"McGee?" Jenny asked in her strict powerful voice that intimidated the young agent almost as much as Gibbs stare almost.

"A Small puncture wound was fount in the baseline of both of the women's necks the uh coroner's are still trying to determined if that was cause of death or not."

"Where there other injuries?" Cam asked looking up.

"Broken ribs, Severe damage to the spinal column….. It just gets worse as I read on so I'm gonna go ahead and stop." Cullen took a deep breath as he looked over at Booth who was twiddling his poker chip through his fingers.

"No one knows who did this?" Gibbs asked McGee who shook his head. "Agent Booth?" Booth looked up to face his uncle who was staring at him with an intense stare. "Any theories?" The room went silent for a moment.

"Could be gang related, maybe mob connected won't know for sure till we get out there."

"When are we getting out there?" Tony asked looking at the two directors.

"Well the house you four will be living in should be furnished and set up so I expect you to be In Marengo by Sunday night so you can begin your assignments the next day. Our techs have already gotten your State ID's and Drivers License's." Jenny slid a manila envelope towards Booth and Brennan then handed another to Tony and Ziva. "As you two know." Jenny pointed at Booth and Tony. "Your going to be working undercover as teachers at the local high school while Dr. Addy will go in as a student." Zack let out a slow breath as he looked down at the table. "Agent Booth you will be teaching Autos class while Agent DiNozzo will be teaching shop."

"I wish I could see this." Hodgins said with a grin causing Abby and the rest to nod with enthusiasm. "Booth teaching rebellious Teens God someones going to get shot."

"Yeah that's going to be you in a minute." Booth said with a calm smile that made the Entomologist shiver.

"Alfred Johnson….. You named me Alfred?" Tony asked with a look of shock that caused Abby and McGee to chuckle.

"Hey it's better than being named Harold Johnson ….. Who thought of these names?" Booth asked looking at his Drivers license.

"Randomly selected names agent Booth no one picked these names."

"Jasmine Johnson at least it's easy to remember." Ziva said with a shrug.

"Christine Johnson." The entire Jeffersonian team looked over at Temperance as she looked at the name on her Identification card. She looked over at Booth who wrapped his hand over hers and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Alexander James Johnson. Sounds like a strong name." Zack said with a nod as he took out his wallet and handed his original ID and Driver's License over "It's says here I was born in 1995 that would suggest that I am seventeen years of age."

"That is correct Dr. Addy." McGee said with a nod.

"Would you happen to have any pictures of the house?" Temperance asked. McGee nodded again as he pulled out a photo of a large two story white house. Brennan and Ziva led out a gasp while Booth and Tony just gave a low whistle.

"Nice place."

"Dr. Brennan Agent Booth have you two thought about how your going to introduce Dr. Addy? Is he going to be a relative or your son?" Booth looked over at Cullen before looking over at Temperance.

"We hadn't really discussed that topic but with our age I think it would be more beneficial if Zack sought us more as parents rather than him being my brother."

"So Zack's going to be our son?" Booth asked

"That's what I just said."

"Alright just making sure here Bones."

"Do we get a son?" Tony asked raising his hand. Gibbs and Jenny stared at the agent who just lowered his hand and sank back into the chair. "A simple no would have done fine."

"Alright who ever is going on this mission needs to go home and pack I want you all in Illinois by tomorrow morning." Gibbs gave Cullen one last nod before he stood up and held his hand out for Jenny who smiled as she took it and stood next to him. "I except you to check in when you arrive." and with that he was gone Abby and McGee following close behind.

"Glad to see marriage hasn't changed him." Cullen said with a smirk as he got up. "Booth you and Doctor Brennan will need to check in as soon as you arrive in Marengo."

"Yes sir." The five of them watched as Cullen and the rest of the Jeffersonian team left.

"Guess we better go and pack." Ziva said as she rose from her seat. "Come on Tony." Tony smiled at Booth and Brennan before standing up and closely followed the former Mossad Agent out of the conference room wrapping his arm around her hip as he waived at the passing FBI agents.

"Right well Me and Bones are going to go pack so we'll see you later AJ."

"That's not my name Agent Booth."

"I know that Zach."

"Then why'd you call me AJ?"

"It's your cover name." Booth said with a shrug.

"No my Cover name is Alexander James."

"Yes but what Booth is trying to do is use a nickname for you. Right Booth."

"Nicknames are commonly used by people who have some sort of emotional connection."

"Right like you and me Zack…. You are going to be my son after all." Zack stared at Booth for a moment before he quickly nodded.

"That makes logical sense. It will take time but I will become accustomed to the nickname."

"Alright well we've got to go pack which means that you should also pack and remember nothing that can connect you to the Jeffersonian alright kid, no personal stuff just clothes and toiletries."

"Very well. What am I supposed to do after that?" Booth just gave a shrug.

"Why don't you come over to our house later on for some dinner Zach." Temperance offered with a kind smile that always seemed to make the younger man feel welcomed. He gave a short nod before he got up from his chair and made his way out of the office. He began walking towards the elevators but suddenly stopped and turned around. The two partners didn't know what to make of this so they just kept their attention on him as he made his way back to them stopping right in front of them. He then quickly wrapped Brennan in a hug.

"Love you Mom." He whispered causing Brennan's breath to hitch as she wrapped her arms around the younger man and place a kiss on his forehead as they parted. He then turned to Booth who was staring at him. "Dad." He said sticking his hand out. Booth looked at his hand for a moment before reaching out and shaking it with his.

"See you at dinner son…. Don't be late." Zach nodded before turning back around and heading towards the elevator. Both of them watched as he made his way into the elevator with the other agents. He sent them a small wave as the doors closed.

"You alright Bones?" Booth asked as he grabbed her hand. She nodded as she began walking to the elevator. He didn't press any further knowing she would tell him what was wrong whenever she was ready. He'd noticed she'd been acting rather strangely over the past few days part of him wondered if she was still upset about the whole Gibbs incident but she kept insisting she wasn't. They were at the elevator doors when she suddenly turned around.

"Booth I'm pregnant."


	13. Chapter 12

**HEY EVERYONE IT'S ME AGAIN... JUST THOUGHT I DROP THIS SHORT CHAPTER OFF. ENJOY**

**BY THE BY BONES AND NCIS DON'T BELONG TO ME. FOX AND CBS AND THE CREATORS OWN THEM.**

**PS. ALLY IS PORTRAYED BY ALLISON BRIE**

**JIMMY IS PORTRAYED BY CHRIS JERICHO  
**

* * *

"Morning Ally." The brunette looked up and smiled as she saw the blond haired man walk into the diner.

"Good morning Jimmy how's Beth?" she asked as she poured a cup of freshly brewed coffee into the mug he had placed on the counter.

"She's doing fine all things considering."

"Sam and her get into it again?" Jimmy just nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. "Don't worry about it Jimmy she's just going through a face."

"Did you ever tattoo your eyebrow?" He asked with a raised eyebrow that caused Ally to let out a small chuckle.

"No can't say that I have…. But I did smoke a lot of weed as I recall you did as well."

"Yeah I also drank a lot to and look what that got me…. A wife and daughter that want to kill one another every time they are in the same room." Ally let out another chuckle. "How's Chris?"

"He's…. Doing better." She answered with some reassuring nods as she began cleaning the counter. "Doctors say he'll make a full recovery."

"And you…. How are you doing?" before Ally could answer they heard loud music getting closer and closer. Jimmy and Ally looked at the large window at the passing cars that slowed down as they passed by the diner. Both of them watched as the window came down to reveal a smiling Larz and Johnny. Both of them waived at Ally who just chocked back a sob as she looked away.

"Man give me fifteen minutes alone with her and oh the things I'd do." Johnny said with a smile as he turned his attention back towards the road. Larz who was driving turned and looked at him.

"You do know she's married right." Johnny just gave a shrug as he looked out the window.

"Not for long she wont be." Larz shook his head as he pulled on his sunglasses. Back inside the Diner Jimmy was staring at the cars drive by with a tight grip on his mug before turning to look at Ally who was brushing away tears.

"You alright Ally?" He asked.

"Someone's gotta put a stop to this." She says as she grabs the rag and begins to wipe the counter again. Jimmy just nods as he looks back out the window again.

* * *

"So my little ninja what kind of naughty things are you packing?" Tony asked with a mischievous grin as he walked over to Ziva who was currently folding a shirt.

"Nothing Naughty." She answered with a shrug. "Just the usual…. Pants, shirts, skirts, underwear, socks, handcuffs, lotion."

"Are you packing the school girl outfit?"

"I do not own a school girl outfit." She said with an annoyed tone.

"Please Ziva just admit that that outfit makes you look like a naughty school girl."

"I should have never worn that outfit to work." She mutters as she shakes her head. Tony lets out a loud chuckle as he walks over and wraps his arms around her waist. Ziva let's out a small moan as she feels his lips on her neck. "Tony." She whispers.

"Yes Ziva." He answers in between kisses.

"Pack first then we'll play." Tony let's out a small growl as he gives her neck one last kiss.

"Fine… but after this is done you're changing into that outfit." He says as he walks over towards his suitcase.

"Sorry Tony I've already packed it." She says with a smile as she closes her first suitcase.

"Oh you are evil." He says with a playful glare. Ziva just chuckles as she winks and blows him a kiss.

* * *

"Booth….. Booth….. Booth please say something." She kept snapping her fingers in front of him to try and get some sort of response.

"Pregnant?…. You…. Baby…. Inside…. Belly?" He sputtered out as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"Yes Booth I'm growing a baby inside my belly…. I'm pregnant." Brennan answered with a playful smile. Huge smile broke out of Booth's face as he looked down at the still flat stomach of his girlfriend.

"A baby…. We…. You…. I'm…. I'm."

"Your going to be a father." She said with an even wider smile as she grabbed his hands. Booth looked up and stared into her eyes.

"I'm going to be a daddy….. We're having a baby Bones." He pulled her in for a hug which made Brennan laugh as she felt her legs leave the ground.

"Booth put me down please." She said as she playfully smacked his shoulders.

"Right…. Sorry are you alright?"

"I'm fine Booth we're both fine." She placed a hand on her abdomen causing him to do the same. "Come on let's go home." She grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the elevators. They head down to the garage area waiving at several agents passing them by. Suddenly Booth's phone goes off.

"Yeah Booth." He answers in his usual way making Brennan smile as she makes her way into the SUV. "Right…. Yeah…. Uncle Jet what are you doing later tonight….. Would you and aunt Jenny care to join me and Bones for Dinner?….. Six thirty sound good?…. Alright see you there….. Alright …. Ye….yeah I'll let her know bye." Closing his phone he gives it a weird look before walking to his side of the vehicle and climbs in.

"Was that Gibbs?" Brennan asked already knowing the answer. Booth just nods as he continues to stare at the phone. "You invited him and Jenny to dinner?" another nod. "Booth what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He answers although his gaze is still on the cellular phone.

"If nothing is wrong then why do you keep staring at your phone?" She tilts her head to the side as she asks the sarcastic question.

"Uh…. I….. It's…. he…. Gibbs and Jenny say congratulations." Brennan's eyes go wide as she stared at Booth's Phone. "How?" She started to ask.

"I have no idea." Booth answers as he turns the key on the ignition. "He just knows."


	14. Chapter 13

**Alright so I know a lot of you are probably pissed and most likely on the verge of trying to find ways to end me and you know what i say to all that... GOOD FUCKING LUCK... No I kid I actually wouldn't want that to happen cause I kinda enjoy this whole being alive business. **

**I have this chapter that I am putting up and I promise and this time I mean it that I will be uploading on the regular. Hope you like it and I hope you all stick around cause I really like the company and the comments.**

**DISCLAIMER: BONES AND NCIS BELONG TO FOX AND CBS RESPECTIVELY AND IT'S CREATORS NOT ME**

* * *

"DiNozzo." Tony answered as he Flipped through the channels. "Yeah Boss….. What brother?….. Oh right Booth…. Six thirty?" Tony looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already five. "We'll be there boss. Wait where do they live?…. Ok hold on. ZIVA." He shouted a few seconds later the Israeli woman appeared with a questioning look on her face. "Gibbs." Was all Tony said before handing her the Cell phone.

"David…. Yes Gibbs….. Very well see you then." She closes the phone and hands it back to Tony who grabs it and places the phone on the couch. Ziva starts to walk away but quickly turns back around and smacks the unsuspecting Tony across the back of the head.

"HEY." Tony shouts as he rubs his head and looks up at his girlfriend who has a smile planted on her face. "What was that for?"

"Gibbs." Was her answer as she walked back to the bedroom.

"I forgot for like a second." Tony muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. "DID YOU GET THE DIRECTIONS?" He shouted all he got as a response was the sound of her laughter.

"Hey there Zack come on in." Booth moved aside to let him in. The young man nodded his thanks as he walked into the spacious Condo he'd been there when they first got it and found it very inviting even before all the pictures, sports memorabilia and native artifacts had been hanged "Got here just in time my man Game's on."

"Who's playing?" Zack asked as he took a seat on the couch next to Booth.

"Wizards vs. Bulls….. Walls vs. Rose should be good huh." Zack pondered for a moment.

"Bulls are going to win they have a better system and Washington is still struggling to find an identity."

"Yeah the Bulls have been dominating might as well get on the Bulls bandwagon A.J."

"Been a fan for a while now Dad." Zack shot back as he looked over at Booth. They watched the game in silence for several minutes occasionally getting riled up when the Bulls would dunk or when the ref's would blow a call making them shout at the TV.

Brennan was watching from the dinning room area with a smile on her face, this moment felt right for her, having the man she loved smiling and interacting with the young man she loved like a son. Her hand found it's way to her stomach for what seemed like the thousand time that day but she couldn't help it she was having a baby. No she was having HIS baby. A knock at the door brought her back to reality.

"I've got it she said as she made her way through the living room. Booth looked up and gave her a smile making her smile back at him Zack looked up at that moment and saw the stare the two of them where giving each other and couldn't help but roll his eyes as he turned his attention back to the game.

"Get a room." He muttered causing both Booth and Brennan to chuckle.

"Anyone home?" The familiar voice of Tony DiNozzo came through the door causing Brennan to unlock the door and open it with a smile on her face. "Well hello there Clarice." Tony said as he sucked on his teeth Ziva rolled her eyes while Brennan just stared at him. "You know from Silence of the Lambs." Brennan just kept staring at him. "You've never seen Silence of the Lambs?" She shook her head as she moved to the side letting them inside. "Jeez you have much to learn my dear." He looked over and Booth and Zack who were staring at the gigantic TV Screen and quickly walked over. "Who's winning?"

"Bulls by five." Zack answered earning a fist pump from the NCIS Agent who then plopped down next to Booth.

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked looking around the condo. "Nice place by the way loving the décor very rumble in the jungle."

"That's what Cam and Angela said when they first came to visit." Brennan said with a smile that caused Ziva to do the same. Just then a knock at the door got everyone's attention. Temperance walked over placing a hand on the knob. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He answered then the group heard a small thump. "And Jennifer Gibbs." The door opened and there stood Jennifer Gibbs holding a container in her hands while Gibbs was rubbing the back of his head. Jenny stepped into the condo with a smile as she hugged Brennan then Ziva. While Gibbs shook the guy's hands.

"So now that everyone's here. Let's Eat." Tony announced earning him a slap to the back of the head. Dinner went smoothly as all three couples talked while Zack just looked at them as he ate his food.

"So you guys all packed and ready?" Tony asked

"Yeah we're all set you?" Booth countered as he took a sip of his beer.

"NCIS agents are always ready." Ziva, Gibbs and Jenny shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by Zack or Brennan. "So A.J. you excited about starting school?" Zack looked up from his plate and gave Tony a curious look before turning to look at Booth and Brennan who were watching him closely, Zack looked back down at his plate and shrugged.

"Just another school nothing to get to excited about Uncle Al." Brennan reached over and placed her hand on the young interns shoulder giving it a light squeeze while Booth nodded his approval along with the rest of the table.

"Maybe this school will be different A.J." Ziva said.

"Doubt it Aunt Jasmine…. The girls might be hotter but that's the only difference I can think of." Booth and Tony laughed while Brennan and Ziva just shook their heads. Zack looked up at Gibbs and Jenny who were still staring at him.

"You sure you haven't done Undercover work before Dr. Addy?" Gibbs questioned as he looked at the young man sitting across from him.

"Positive Agent Gibbs."

"Could've fooled me kid." After an hour of small talk practicing using there cover Names Gibbs and Jenny left leaving the five of them.

"So what do you think were getting ourselves into?" Booth asked looking at the two men. Zack shrugged while Tony shook his head.

"Like you said could be anything for all we know…. Hard to say when it's in a small town for all we know we could be jumping into hell head first." Tony said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Statistics have shown that crime rates are low in small towns due to the fact that it's a such a closely knit environment almost like a family atmosphere."

"Does he always talk like that?" Booth just nodded as he flipped on the TV to Sportscenter. "I have a feeling this isn't going to be easy or fun."

"Nothing ever is." Zack answered as he switched his attention to the TV screen.

"I was truly impressed with Zack today." Ziva said as she dried the plate that Brennan handed her. "I thought for sure he was going to have problems with his cover identity."

"Zack's a remarkable young man with a very high IQ I didn't find it surprising the he adjusted so quickly."

"You have a lot of faith in him yes?" Brennan looked at Ziva for a moment before looking back down at the sink filled with water.

"I do…. Booth taught me that it's good to have some sort of faith….. No matter how trivial it may sound."

"Booth is a lot like Gibbs then."

"They are related….. That's still."

"Weird." Ziva cut in making Brennan chuckle. "What do you think we'll find in Marengo?"

"I don't like to jump to conclusions." Ziva nodded as she dried her hands. "But I whatever we find…. Let's just hope it isn't to dangerous." The two women walked into the living room

"Ready to go Tony?" DiNozzo nodded as he stood up and walked over grabbing Ziva's outstretched hand. "We'll see you tomorrow at the airport." Booth and Brennan nodded. Walking the two agents to the door. Bye's were exchanged before Tony closed the door.

"I should get going as well I still have to do some last minute packing." With one last Hug to Brennan and a pat on the back from Booth the young intern left leaving the two partners alone looking at each other for a moment before Brennan walked over and wrapped her arms around Booth's neck.

"Are you alright?" She asked leaning her head down on his chest.

"Yeah I'm fine…. Just a little worried." He answered resting his head on hers.

"Zack's going to do fine Booth."

"It's not him I'm worried about." Booth answered placing one of his hands on Brennan's stomach.

"We're going to be fine Seeley….. I have faith in you." The next day Everyone showed up and said their goodbyes and good lucks before the three agents and two scientist got on the private jet and headed to Illinois.

"Chicago. The windy city. Home to the six time champion Chicago Bulls. World known Chicago Cubs. Home to the monsters of the midway"

"Thanks for the history Tony." Booth muttered as he leaned his head back on the plane seat. "Now please shut up for the next three hours."

"I second that notion." Zack raised his hand from his seat making Brennan and Ziva chuckle.

"Hey you're supposed to respect your elders kid."

"And exactly how old are you Tony?" Ziva asked with a teasing smile.

"Irrelevant." Booth and Zack laughed while Ziva just curled up closer to the Italian Agent. Temperance closed her eyes and placed a hand on her stomach something she found herself doing a lot since finding out about her pregnancy.

"Hey you alright?" Booth whispered to her as he placed a hand on her stomach. He too found himself doing that a lot as well.

"I'm fine. Just a little sleepy." looking over to her boyfriend/husband she gave a reassuring smile as she leaned closer to give a small peck on the lips. "Were fine Seeley." Booth looked at her for a moment before giving her a smile.

"How's the studying going A.J.?" Booth asked already in character. They all agreed to start calling each other by their cover names as soon as they were on the plane.

"It's going good dad. Just taking a break." Zack answered not even flinching as he looked at some magazines and video's on his laptop. "Keeping up with today's youth is very tiring. Have you guys heard of a band called Blind Pilot?"

"Nope." All four adults said at the same time.

"What about Local Natives?" Silence. "Portugal The man, The 88's, The shins?" More silence. "Good you guys are old."

"Hey." Booth and Tony shouted causing Brennan and Ziva to burst into laughter.

"Acting like a teenager already." Ziva said out loud. "How long till we get there?"

"Another couple of hours. Sit back and get some rest my sexy ninja." Tony muttered as he leaned back on his chair. Zack couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Get a room." he mumbled causing Booth and Brennan to chuckle.

"I'm already not liking A.J." Tony said to himself before drifting off to sleep. Ziva rolled her eyes at her boyfriends antics before nestling her head on his shoulder.

"Don't stay up too long A.J. we still need to drive to the house when we land." Brennan

"I wont mom." Once again Zack answered automatically. "I'm just going to study a bit more then I'll turn in."

"Alright sweetie I'll see you when we land…. Love you."

"Love you too." Within seconds the entire plane was quiet. Zack looked up from his laptop and saw Tony and Ziva wrapped together by a blanket, the Israeli woman's head resting comfortably on his chest. He gave the laptop one last glance before shutting it down and closing it. "This is going to be an interesting assignment." He muttered to himself before he got comfortable and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 14

**WELL THIS HAS BEEN A LONG TIME COMING. I FEEL LIKE I'VE TURNED MY BACK ON THIS FIC BUT FEAR NOT I AM BACK AND WRITING FOR THIS AWESOME CROSSOVER. I'LL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE.**

**DISCLAIMER: BONES AND NCIS DON'T BELONG TO ME**

**BONES BELONGS TO FOX AND NCIS BELONGS TO CBS**

* * *

"A.J…. A.J we're here." Zack mumbled five more minutes mom which made Brennan and Ziva smile while Booth and Tony we're taking care of the luggage and cars with the small airport.

"Bones come on let's get going." Both women turned to look at an agitated Booth then back to a still sleeping Zack. "Go I'll wake him up." Ziva quickly got out of the jet leaving the two partners with the sleeping undercover teen.

"Booth you mustn't startle him."

"I'm not going to scare him Bones." Booth whined "One time I scared the kid."

"We had to rush him to the hospital Booth."

"That wasn't my fault Bones. He slipped and cracked his head on the table."

"Yes when you came barreling into the Jeffersonian screaming at the top of your lungs **BONES, BONES WE'VE GOT A CASE**."

"And it's my fault the kid dropped the samples that we're in his hands?"

"Yes, yes it was." Brennan answered with a shake of her head like as if that question was the most redundant question her partner/boyfriend/undercover husband had ever asked her.

"Am I dreaming?" The two partners stared away from one another to look down at a groggy looking Zack who was squinting up at them. "My god you've finally managed to argue in one of my dreams." He moaned into his hands as he got to his feet. Booth rolled his eyes at the anthropologist's remark.

"We weren't arguing A.J." Brennan answered as she started putting his laptop back inside it's bag. "Your father and I we're merely having a discussion. Isn't that right…. _**Sweetie**_." Booth wanted to laugh at Bones facial expression when she pretty much hissed that term of endearment.

"Right **HONEY**." He teased making Zack chuckle. A stern glare from Brennan and the two men stopped and quickly got off the plane.

"Everything Set?" Tony nodded as he and Ziva made their way towards them.

"Cars are parked out front and **THIS**." The NCIS agent handed a pair of keys to a confused looking Zack. "Are the keys to your ride."

"I get a car as well?"

"Well yeah." DiNozzo deadpanned. "You wanna be the weird kid who has to drive into school with his dad who happens to be a teacher at the school?" The young scientist's brows furrowed as he thought about it. "Didn't think so. Here picked it myself so you're going to get some girls curious."

"You do realize I'm in my twenties. I can't be fraternizing with any of these girls."

"Just do what Tony used to do." Ziva spoke up with a grin. "Ask for an I.D." Booth and the former Mossad agent chuckled while DiNozzo grumbled under his breath and as usual the two scientist didn't get the meaning of the implication. "Come on let's get going I don't want to arrive into town in the middle of the night."

"Let's get going then." Booth motioned for the two women to start walking. They quickly went through baggage claim making sure not to leave anything behind and once they we're done with that they got under way. Half an hour later two SUV'S and a 69 Camero pulled up to a large white house.

"Right." Booth clapped his hands and got everyone's attention. "Let's unpack and regroup back in the living room in two hours." While the guys we're moving the rest of their belongings into the house. Ziva and Brennan we're walking around, taking in the various pictures that we're scattered all throughout the house. A picture of Tony and Ziva in Paris watching the sunset from atop the Eiffel tower hung along the stairs. While photo's of Zack as a baby being held by a young Brennan with an equally young Booth standing over the anthropologist looking lovingly at the two. Ziva smiled when she saw her wedding picture. It had Booth, McGee, Palmer, Ducky, Jenny, Brennan, Abby and a little Zack holding a pillow in his hands. Her dress was strapless with a flower on her right shoulder. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the photo of Gibbs clearly shouting at both Booth and Tony while Jenny tried to calm him down during what seemed to look like a family cookout.

"They're very good at altering photographs arent they?" The former mossad agent turned to see Brennan staring at her own wedding photo that had Her and Booth hugging while staring at the camera. Her auburn hair was in a bun with a very simple veil hanging on the top. Her dress was a white strapless dress with a pink ribbon around the waist. Another picture of their younger selves crying as Brennan held up a picture of a sonogram.

"I really like this one." Ziva said pointing at a photo of Booth and Tony in their military dress uniforms at some sort of event. "We actually look like we're having a good time." The two women looked at the last photo which was of Booth and Tony as kids sitting on a boat with a very young Gibbs. The two kids we're smiling and proudly holding up two very large fish.

"MOM." Brennan couldn't help the smile that broke out from her when she heard Zack call her mom. She thought she'd have a hard time adjusting to the name but since the first time she'd heard him call her that at the FBI building she couldn't wait for him to call her mom again. "MOM, AUNT J DAD'S LOOKING FOR YOU GUYS." Zack stepped into the living room and stared at the two women. "They want to know if the two of you are hungry?"

"I could eat." Ziva answered with a shrug. "Come let's go before they start to complain." The three made their way outside where they found Booth and Tony waiting in the SUV. "Where are we going?"

"We thought we'd check out the restaurant we saw on the way in." Booth answered as he put the vehicle in reverse. A couple of minutes later the found themselves outside of Joe's place. It was pretty crowded and for a moment they feared they wouldn't find a table but once inside they saw a couple of open areas.

"Welcome to Joe's Place how can I help you?" They all turned to see a Indian girl with long black hair and black rimmed glasses staring back at them with a huge smile on her face. "You must be Johnson's."

"How'd you know?" Tony asked with a look of suspicion. The girl just smiled as she motioned for them to get closer to the ordering area.

"This is a small town, we all know when someone new is coming into town and ya'll are the first to come in this month and since my mom was the realtor that showed ya'll the house your living in now I got to know your last name first." She turned to look at Zack who was staring at the various neon beer signs before turning his attention to the basketball game that was playing on one of the TV'S. "I'm April by the way."

"Harold Johnson." Booth said pointing at himself. "This is my wife Christine." Brennan gave a polite wave at April who returned it enthusiastically. "That over there is my brother Al and his wife Jasmine." The two NCIS agents gave a wave and a polite hello getting the same from the bubbly girl. "And this guy right here is our son A.J." Zack who had still been paying attention to the Lakers vs. Thunder game was brought back to reality by a small slap to the back of his head.

"What the hell?" He said in a low tone.

"Watch the language kiddo." Brennan chastised. "And I'm sure your father and I taught you some manners along the way so how about you use them." Zack playing his part perfectly rolled his eyes at his mother before turning his attention to the giggling girl at the register.

"Hi I'm A.J."

"April." The girl responded. "You in high school?" Zack nodded and the girls face instantly brightened. "That's awesome me too what grade are you in?"

"Senior." Zack answered remembering his school schedule.

"Oh my god I'm a senior too maybe I'll see you around?"

"It's a possibility yes." Zack answered with a shrug. "What's fun to do around here?" Remembering he had to fit in with the youth of today.

"Well that depends on what crowd you hang around with A.J." April answered with a shrug. "But there are some cool stuff to do in Marengo if you'd like I could show you around sometime?"

"I'd like that." Zack answered with a smile. He wasn't understanding how people found this type of operation difficult or confusing. Once the order was placed and the Johnson's found a booth at the far corner of the restaurant.

"Zack buddy that was awesome work." Tony was the first to speak. "You totally had that girl interested in you."

"I did?" Brennan and Ziva nodded while Booth just kept staring at him. "Is something wrong Agent Booth?" he whispered the last part making sure no one heard him.

"I just want you to remember that we're on a case kid. Don't let yourself become distracted and more importantly don't start any relationship with girls at the high school. You're only pretending to be a teenager." Booth waited till his son nodded letting him know he got what he was saying. "Good." The food arrived. Double bacon burgers for Booth, Zack and Tony. Fresh organic spring salad for Brennan with a side of fries and a chicken grilled sandwich for Ziva. A pretty blonde who kept refilling their drinks would smile and wink at Zack who would just smile back while trying hard to control his blush. The whole thing was amusing for Tony who started to tease the scientist but stopped when he felt his girlfriend/wife's hand squeezing tightly on his thigh.

"A lot of these young girls seem to want to have sexual relations with you A.J." Brennan said out of nowhere making Booth almost spit out his beer. Tony wasn't so lucky since he had half his burger in his mouth. Zack quickly rushed over and applied the Heimlich maneuver on his 'uncle' who spit out the large portion of cooked meat onto his plate.

"Did you really have to say it like that Chrissy?" Ziva asked trying to keep in character.

"What my son is handsome and has many great traits that any woman would find both visually as well as mentally stimulating."

"And now I'm officially embarrassed." Zack said to himself as he moved his fries around.

"Get used to it kid." Booth muttered to him. "Come on let's get going." Since the bill had already been taking care of. The small group made their way towards the door and we're almost out of the building when they heard a familiar voice coming from the register area.

"A.J. Wait up." April had walked up to the family and handed Zack a small piece of paper. "It's my number for when you want to hang out or stuff." Ziva and Brennan couldn't help but smile at the blush forming around the girls cheek as she looked everywhere but at Zack who was just staring at the piece of paper. "I mean, I know you're probably going to be busy unpacking and everything but if you want to hang out with someone."

"I'll call you tomorrow." Zack said cutting off the girls ramble. "I'd like to see what this place has to offer."

"Alright, Cool I'll-I'll see you tomorrow then." Zack nodded and gave her a quick waive as he followed his family outside.

"Nice job Zack." Brennan said in a proud tone.

"Yes. Very nicely done." Ziva followed with a smile. Tony just nodded.

"Thank you I'd figure I would use this time with April to see if she knows anything about our murder victims, or if perhaps she knows somebody who had any quarrels with them."

"Just don't talk like that in front of her." Booth said with a sigh. "That's some good work Zack but remember you're a teenager so act like one."

"Yes Dad." Zack replied sarcastically.

"See you're already starting to act like one." The adults laughed as they got into the vehicle while Zack just shook his head and smiled. He looked down at the piece of paper and noticed that not only had April given him her phone number but she had also given him her facebook page information. He had a feeling that this wasn't going to be an easy case.


	16. Chapter 15

**HEY THERE HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**SEE I'M WORKING ON IT**

**DISCLAIMER: YOU ALREADY KNOW**

* * *

Monday morning had arrived and Zack was grateful he had spent the entire weekend with April. She'd let him in on how things worked in their school. Apparently since he was new he was going to be fair game. Meaning every click was going to try and get him to join them.

"You excited for your first day?" Brennan asked the emerging teenager from his bedroom downstairs. Booth and Tony had gone in earlier to meet with the principal to meet the other staff and go over the lecture's for the semester. "You want some food?"

"That would be nice." Ziva couldn't help but chuckle at the groggy fake teen who stumbled into the kitchen only to drop onto the chair with a heavy thud. "I'd forgotten how early kids had to wake up for school."

"Well lucky for you it's only temporary here you are nephew." She placed a small stack of pancakes in front of the groggy teen who wolfed them down in an instant. "I thought Tony was the only one that inhaled his food.

"Sorry but I promised April I'd pick her up on my way to school."

"You guys seemed to have become friends pretty quickly." Brennan said in a teasing tone. Shook his head not bothering to comment on his 'mom' statement. "She tell you anything useful?"

"Nothing much, both Cody and Mark we're loved by everyone in the school. No grudges or hard feelings we're given by anybody."

"What about April?" Ziva asked

"What about her?" Zack countered. Ziva turned to look at Brennan who began to stir her coffee. "She's not a suspect."

"Because you like her?" Ziva stated looking straight at Zack. The young man dropped his fork and got up from the table.

"No because she doesn't have the capacity to end human life."

"How can you be so sure? You've only known the girl for two days."

"Sweets does actually know what he's talking about." At the mention of their young therapist Brennan decided to cut in.

"Psychology is a soft science Zack. We're scientist we depend on facts."

"With all due respect Doctor Brennan soft science or not it's still a science you of all people should understand that better than anyone." The three family members sat in uncomfortable silence. "I have to go I still need to pick April up." The two women watched as the young man grabbed his bag pack and stalked out of the house.

"He's playing his role extremely well." The NCIS agent said with a smile.

"Perhaps a little to well." Brennan said with a frown. "He talked back to me…. I don't like that."

Zack made the short trip to April's house and waited like she'd told him to the night before.

"Good morning A.J." April's cheerful voice rang in his ear. He turned and smiled at the Indian girl who was buckling up. "You've got the coolest car ever I'm like so jealous you don't even know."

"You've mentioned it before. You ready to go?" April gave him a thumbs up and they took off twenty minutes later they arrived at Marengo High. "Thanks for the ride A.J. I swear I'll get you on some gas money later."

"Don't worry about it." The two made their way inside the crowded school "Just point me to the office and we'll call it even."

"I'll do you one better I'll walk you to the office." they reached the office and walked inside. Zack took in the sight and couldn't help but chuckle at how similar this school's office looked like the office from his old high school. Grey carpet, white walls with various motivational pictures and of course the American flag with the portrait of the school's mascot a Native American chief standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a serious expression on his face.

"You must be Alexander." A slim red head with glasses sitting behind a large desk placed a sheet on the top and smiled at the student. "Welcome to Marengo High. Here is your class schedule, locker number and combination and of course." She patted a small book. "Your trusty handbook."

"Thank you…. Ms. Myers." Zack answered with a smile as he read the name plate on the woman's desk. He felt a little uncomfortable with the way the woman was staring at him like he was a piece of meat. April noticed as well and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on A.J. I'll help you find your locker." She didn't even let the young man say goodbye as she dragged him out of the office. Across the school Tony was staring out the window of his class room He and Booth had met with the various staff members and not a single one of them fit the type of murderer. The sound of the bell ringing made him walk back to his desk and wait patiently for the first students of the day. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when he saw eight girls enter his classroom.

"Alright everyone I'm Mr. Johnson and I'll be your teacher for the remainder of the year. Now I know that all of you must be shaken up from the news about Mr. Kilmer's deaths and like the last two classes I'm going to give you a free day." The class full of students started to murmur and talk. "That doesn't mean that you're going to spend the entire hour talking if you have work to do I suggest using this time to finish or get a head start." He spent the rest of the hour observing the students.

At lunch Zack looked around the giant cafeteria filled with students. He noticed several girls staring at him, some we're waiving at him flirtatiously while others just blushed and looked away when they would see him staring at him. He spotted April a couple of rows down with four other people, he took a step to move but was suddenly stopped when a girl with black hair walked up to him.

"You must be Mr. Johnson's son." The girl gave a smirk as she sized up the young anthropologist. "You're even cuter than your father and uncle." Zack didn't know how to respond to that so he just kept staring at the girl. She took that as an invitation to keep talking. "I'm Erin and if you'd like I can be your personal escort."

"Practicing already I see." Zack looked up and saw April standing in front of them with a glare on her face. "Come on A.J. I saved you a spot."

"How's your mom doing April? I heard she went back to the bottle." Zack grabbed April by the waist preventing her from attacking the laughing Erin. "Looks like I hit a nerve. Whenever your done with that loser come find me. I'll be waiting." Erin gave April one last wave which prompted another round of struggling against the deceptively strong grip of Zack.

"Can I let you go?" He asked looking over at April.

"She's gone so yeah." Zack loosened his grip and looked at the Indian girl who was fixing her shirt and hair. "Sorry you had to see that."

"Mind telling me what that's about?"

"Long story."

"We've got 45 minutes I think we could squeeze in some time."

Later that night the Johnson's gathered around the dinning room table. Brennan and Ziva had prepared a nice turkey dinner since they had nothing better to do a subject they we're both going to bring up.

"Anyone come across as suspects?" Ziva asked not being able to discuss the case was driving her insane if she had to listen to one more story from their neighbors about how unsatisfying their husbands we're she was going to hurt somebody.

"Got a couple of students I'm looking into possibly staff." Booth answered.

"I'll tell you one thing though." Tony chimed in holding up a biscuit "These guys we're eye candy. I counted at least 14 girls in almost all my classes." Booth nodded "None of them knew how to handle the tools and don't even get me started on how some of these girls we're dressed."

"I'm guessing we should look into these two guys." Booth said from the head of the table. "Something doesn't feel right."

"There's that famous gut feeling. I knew it was hereditary." Brennan rolled her eyes at Tony's childlike behavior. "What about you Kid? Find anything?"

"I got a couple of matches this guy Mike DeGrada was flunked by Cody making him ineligible to compete for his soccer's traveling team. Apparently it was the championship game."

"Anything else?" Brennan asked giving her former student a pointed look.

"There's also this girl named Erin Pritts she seemed like a very…. Promiscuous girl."

"That's a good song." The three other adults and Zack turned to look at the Italian agent who just held his hands up. "What it's a classic."

"As I was saying. There could be a probability that Erin was having sexual relations with one of the brothers."

"So what your saying is that we've gone from murder to something completely different?" Ziva asked looking at the FBI team.

"Oh no Murder is most definitely still on the table." Booth corrected. "We're just adding something else to the mix."

"It tends to happen with us." Brennan added. "What about April Sarin?"

"Seriously?" Zack said not bothering to hide his annoyance. "We've already ruled April out as a suspect."

"No you ruled her out as a suspect." Ziva corrected. "We're just looking at everyone."

"Why do you suspect her?"

"Maybe it's because she would often be seen entering Mark's house while his wife was away grocery shopping." The former Mossad agent answered. Zack seemed taken aback by that response. "For all we know she could've had a sexual relation with him."

"You're wrong. There's no way that information is accurate."

"What makes you say that Zack?" Booth asked. "You got any proof?"

"You call it a gut feeling agent Booth. I'm saying that now. I have a gut feeling that she's not the person we should be looking into."

"Then find me the right person Zack." The 'Teen' got up and left the table making the adults sigh.

"Maybe you we're right." Brennan said looking over at Booth. "Perhaps he wasn't ready to be out in the field."

"It's to late now Bones." Booth replied. "Keep trying to find more evidence and I'll look into April and her family." Down in his room Zack signed into his cover Facebook profile he had McGee set one up for him. He smiled when he saw he had one new comment from April

**April Sarin**

**Nice to see you have one of these now I don't feel like a creeper for trying to find your ugly mug on this thing. By the way your cousin Jimmy is cute is he single? If so how about Lance? Is that really his name?**

**Posted about an hour ago**

"Let's hope my gut is right about you April."


End file.
